Ticking Clocks
by ShadowSlayer2013
Summary: I've heard the ticking noise inside my head since I could remember. I did everything according to its steady metronome. I fought to the beat, danced, sang, played music to this beat...everything. The only problem is, it feels like the ticking is a clock counting down. What's going to happen when the clock runs out? Dragon Slayers needed! Go to Chapter 2!
1. The Council of Five

**Disclaimer: I was looking for an OC story and since I didn't find one, I decided that I'll make one for those out there just like me! :) I do not own Fairy Tail!**

**Guess what guys? Sakura's actually a good guy in this! O0O**

* * *

She stood on the balcony, her pitch black hair being whipped around by the chilly mountain air. She tapped a distinct rhythm on the balcony rail. That beat is always inside her head, ticking away as if nothing in the world matters but keeping its own steady beat. She's heard the ticking noise inside her head as long as she can remember. She started tapping triplets to the beat.

_One trip-let, two; three trip-let, four. One trip-let, two; three trip-let, four._

"Are you still thinking about it, Sakura?" asked a small voice from behind her. She turned around and saw a younger girl standing there, probably close to twelve years old. She has wavy blue shoulder length hair with wavy bangs that turn brown towards the end. She has pearly white skin and eyes that shone like emeralds. She's currently wearing a black pleated skirt with white mid-thigh stockings and black boots. Her shirt is a navy blue sea-through sleeveless shirt and a black tank top underneath, as well as a silver chain around her neck. Her ears have a single silver stud in them.

The older girl, Sakura, nodded slowly.

Its been days since they were chased by Fiore soldiers and its still bothering her. She and the rest of the Council of Five are very concerned about what's happening around them. It seems the Magic Council and Zentopia want them imprisoned. But why?

Well, she can understand Zentopia. She and her kind of are considered unholy abominations, but she doesn't get why a Dragon Slayer helped them and got away with it. Well...he kind of really just attacked them but it helped out in the end. Zentopia is unjust and always has been. They blind themselves with the belief that they are when they really aren't.

About that Dragon Slayer thing, yes, Sakura and Hikaru are Dragon Slayers. They are in a secret society of Dragon Slayers known as Moonlight Shadows. Well, they're actually a clan rather than a society, but they like to think of themselves as civilized.

And we all know that's the exact opposite of what a Dragon Slayer is.

Sakura, a girl with long waist length black hair with a strand of bright red hair between her eyes, looked down in thought. Some of her other bangs turn red steadily, and strands in front of her pointed ears are white. Her eyes are ruby and her skin is pale. She has a scar over her left eye. However, her eye remains open because there was no real damage done. She's approximately 5'5, very excited she's grown an inch in the last year. She's wearing a knee length sleeveless white trench coat that's buttoned up with silver skull buttons but separates above her midriff. The collar of her trench coat resembles a turtle neck except opens up wider. Her midriff is exposed and her stomach as lines that look like cracks extending toward her belly button. She's wearing black shorts and brown combat boots. Her hands are adorned with black fingerless gloves that extend from two inches above her elbow while her forearms are covered with shining silver gauntlets. Silver shin guards are on her boots. On her left shoulder in white with a black trim is a crescent moon with three rippling lines over it.

Hikaru walked over to stand next to Sakura. She examined the beautiful waving fields and forest trees below her, as well as other mountains and hills that dot the landscape. A large shining lake sat in the middle of it all, a small river flowing into the mountain they're in.

Their mountain is largest of the rest. It has the most room out of them all. They actually live inside the mountain. Believe it or not, but a great city dwells inside the mountain that the Dragon Slayers of old once used as a defense against the dragons that once ruled this land. The mountain also holds a great deal of magic, a huge lacrima the size of a dragon sitting deep beneath the earth, supplying the new civilization within with a good deal of magic. Especially if magic has been accumulating in the lacrima since the city was abandoned hundreds of years ago.

"Sakura?"

"Hm?"

Hikaru hesitated. "Are we the only Slayers left?"

"No."

"Really? Then why aren't they here?"

"Because they either don't know about us, don't want to know, or don't want to get involved with us. After all, there are only a few other Slayers out there. We are so few now. Some believe that it would be easier for others to destroy us if we all sat in one place."

Hikaru thought it over. "That makes sense."

"Also, Moonlight Shadows is only for the strongest. You're lucky you were raised here, Karu."

"Well, actually, you are the one that found me," said Hikaru somewhat sheepishly. Sakura rolled her eyes with a smile and ruffled the younger girl's hair.

"Come on. We better go inside. The Council of Five are calling for a meeting."

Hikaru nodded and followed the older Dragon Slayer over to the wall of the mountain. Sakura laid her palm flat against it and the earth moved out of the way, revealing a long dark hall lit with glowing orange lanterns. They walked inside and were soon crossing a bridge built over the large city. The city never ceases to amaze Hikaru. Everything was carved out of the mountain, but the stone was replaced with different materials such as marble or oak, or even obsidian, to give the city variety. People bustled below them. Some are normal people, taken in and sheltered. Some were Dragon Slayers, found and brought to the strong hold that's known as Terra Dracones.

_Land of Dragons. _

Its quite a fitting name actually.

On the way, Hikaru asked: "Sakura, how's the ticking?"

Sakura was silent for a moment. "Its still counting down."

"How long do you think until it stops?"

Sakura was silent for a full five minutes until they reached a spiral stair case. "Not much longer."

The two girls climbed up the spiral case of stone stairs. Once they reached the top, a large spruce door with iron hinges barred their path. Sakura approached it but soon turned to Hikaru who was following.

"Hikaru, you need to sit this one out."

"I've been out of every single one though! Just this once? Please?"

"Hikaru, you know you need to be in the Council of Five to be allowed in there."

"That's a stupid rule," huffed the twelve year-old. Sakura smiled and swung the door open and closed it behind her.

A guard dressed in regal blue and silver armor stood in front of a large stone arch leading into a hall. He held his spear before her. She inspected the guard.

"Are you new here?"

"Yes, ma'am. Now state your name and element."

Sakura huffed. New recruits are so annoying. "Sakura Saito, Cosmic Dragon Slayer."

"Enter," he said gruffly, removing the spear. Sakura stepped inside a gorgeous hall made of marble and slitted with narrow windows on the north side. A large golden chandelier hung above them. The room is trimmed with gold and is circular, tall marble pillars holding up the circular ceiling. With floor is made of obsidian and a large circular mahogany table sat in the middle. Tall cushioned mahogany chairs seated three other people.

"Its avout time, Sakura," said a girl with a thick Russian accent. She has bright green eyes with purple near the black rims. She has pale skin, and black hair that is shoulder length and very choppy and layered. In the back, her hair is grown out twice as long and tied into a thickish braid. She has broad tiny shoulders and isn't very busty, but she has a long flexible strong body. She has a talon-like marking under her left eye, and a long scar over her right, covered up by black bangs. Half the time her eyes don't wander around and she's looking straight ahead, but when she glares, her head is tilted down and her eyes are directed on whomever she's glaring at.

"Shut it, Nikita."

The other girl only shrugged with a smirk.

A boy rolled his eyes. He has black hair with a blond streak going down the middle, along with crystal blue eyes and ears with many piercings along the cartilage. He has a light stubble on his chin and a tan complexion. He's wearing a white coat with silver fur trim and lining on the inside, as well as silver buttons. He's wearing the coat open, exposing a blue muscle shirt with a silver breast plate, the Moonlight Shadows mark on the right side of the armor. He's wearing black leather gloves as well as black pants with a brown leather belt, a set of knives sheathed away. He's wearing white boots with silver straps and trim.

Another boy sat in a chair. His arms are folded over his chest and he has a brooding expression. Sakura sat in the seat next to him.

"Hey, Saru."

"Humph," was the response. Masaru, a tall lean Dragon Slayer with golden eyes and spiked black hair with a red strand between his eyes. He has pointed ears as well as a scar down the right side of his face and a small one on the corner of his lip. He's slightly more tan than Sakura, but he's still pale. He's wearing a white ordinary trench coat with a hood attacked and the sleeves ripped off, exposing his muscular arms and Moonlight Shadows mark on his left shoulder. His toned chest is exposed and he's hearing black Arabic styled pants tucked into black boots. A red sash is tied around his waist and he's wearing a blue gauntlet on his left arm and a purple on his right. A large hammer sat on its head next to him.

"We're missing Nirvana," said Masaru simply.

"She's on an errand in Terra Dracones," said the other boy. "We will have to start without her for now and catch her up when she arrives."

"Vine," said Nikita concisely.

The four stood.

"Sakura Saito, Cosmic Dragon Slayer."

"Masaru Saito, Gravity Dragon Slayer."

"Castiel Moon, Sound Dragon Slayer."

"Nikita Vakhrushev, Nuclear Dragon Slaver."

"Let's commence the meeting for the Council of Five," said Sakura, and they sat. "We need to talk about Zentopia and the Magic Council. We're being hunted."

This caused silence. "What do you mean?" asked Castiel. "Do you mean they're attacking us as Moonlight Shadows?"

"No. I mean all Dragon Slayers."

Masaru and Castiel's eyes widened. Nikita nodded.

"Hikaru, Sakura, and I vere out on recon vission. Ve vere attacked by dark guild."

"The Magic Council has put a bounty on all Dragon Slayer's heads. They believe we were the cause of the dragon attack on Crocus."

"That's stupid!" exclaimed Masaru. "It was that Shadow Dragon Slayer from the future!"

"He was still a Dragon Slayer," said Sakura calmly. "However, it was also a Dragon Slayer that fixed the problem. The Fire Dragon Slayer, Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel, the King of Fire Dragons."

Everyone's eyes widened. "How do you know this?" asked Castiel.

"The stars told me," said Sakura simply. "I am the Cosmic Dragon Slayer. The moon turned red that night and my power increased slightly. I was able to watch with my ancestors."

"Why didn't you help?" asked Castiel.

"I didn't want to interfere or let Moonlight Shadows be discovered. But now I see that the time has come to shed our moonlight onto the world. We must assimilate all Dragon Slayers to take down the major threat."

"And vat's that?" asked Nikita, leaning back to become more comfortable.

"There's a power higher than the Magic Counsel and Zentopia controlling them. I fear for our kind."

"Then I guess we have to strike fear back," said a sudden voice. Everyone turned to the new character. "Nirvana Nyxis, Chaos Dragon Slayer."

"Welcome, Nirvana," said Castiel smoothly.

Nirvana took her seat in between Sakura and Nikita. Nirvana has long blonde hair flowing down in wavy cascades as well as light blue hair in the back tied in to a long braid. Her hair is pulled up into a high wavy pony tail. Her left side is shaved. She has clear light blue eyes and freckles dotting her nose and cheeks. Her ears are slightly pointed and she has creamy white skin. Nirvana has a light blue collar connected to a light blue crop top by leather straps. Her stomach's sides are covered by light blue fabric with black trim. Black chains connect them and leave her stomach slightly exposed. A black leather belt adorns her waist, holding up a long black cloth covering her front. She has a light blue skirt on in the back and light blue and white flower patterned leggings. She's wearing black leather boots with silver grieves. Black chains cross her front and blue and white feathers are on her wrists connected to black leather gloves.

"I believe I have something to report."

"Yes?" asked Sakura.

"The higher power you spoke of is known as The Cult of the Dragon Kings. They are Dragon Slayers serving Acnologia and Zeref under a power almost just as powerful. They're also attacking the other Slayers directly other than through the Magic Council and Zentopia."

"How do vou know vis, Nirvana?" requested Nikita. Nirvana smirked to herself.

"I have friends within the Magic Council. Sakura has stars, I have ears everywhere."

"That makes sense," said Masaru. "If they're trying to slay the Slayers, then we have a war on our hands. And that means the rest of Fiore is the battle ground. Innocents will be caught in the crossfire. It will be difficult to move around that. We need allies."

"Naw," said Sakura, leaning back in her chair, arms behind her head and lifting her feet onto the table, earning a disapproving glare from Castiel. "We have Dragon Slayers as well as the magic guilds. Plus we have ears in the prison. I think we don't need any other allies. We just have to prove we can be trusted to earn their loyalty."

"Then which guilds do you propose we try and ally ourselves with?" asked Castiel, eyebrow raised.

"Why, Cass, its simple. I propose Lamia Scale, Sabertooth, Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus and the best for last!"

"Who's the best?" asked Nirvana.

Sakura smirked. "Fairy Tail!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you find it interesting! I need some Slayers for The Cult of Kings and Moonlight Shadows. Sorry no one can join a guild like Fairy Tail. Though you can consider Moonlight Shadows an independent guild. Okay, to clear things up, I'm going to list my characters and their Slayer magic. And by the way, Nirvana isn't mine. She's my sister's.**

**Sakura Saito: Cosmic Dragon Slayer Magic**

**Masaru Saito: gravity Dragon Slayer Magic**

**Castial Moon: Sound Dragon Slayer Magic**

**Nikita Vakhrushev: Nuclear Dragon Slayer Magic  
**

**Hikaru Gem: Mineral Dragon Slayer Magic**

**Nirvana Nyxis: Chaos Dragon Slayer Magic**

**Okay, OC form! Please make sure to follow the rules at the bottom of the list! Thank you for reading! Review, follow, and favorite! Now Eyeless Jack will give you our lovely OC form :) I want Dragon Slayers!  
**

* * *

**Eyeless Jack: _The_****_ form:_**

Name:

Nicknames:

Age:

Gender:

Dragon Element:

Moonlight Shadows or The Cult of Kings:

Personality:

Appearance:

Outfit (casual):

Outfit (second casual):

Outfit (formal):

Outfit (training):

Outfit (battle):

Pajamas:

Swimwear:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Abilities:

Weapons (optional):

Dragon's Name:

Spells (I don't care how much you use, just PLEASE keep it to a minimum to keep this fair. Some may have more than others):

History:

Flaws/Fears:

Other:

* * *

**Sorry its long. But I like long specific stuff. Okay, Rules of Doom!**

**1\. Must be review. But if you REALLY want to send it through PM, then you may do so. **

**2\. I am only accepting specific detailed OCs.**

**3\. No guest submissions. You can review, just not send in an OC.**

**4\. I am only taking in six. If you are late and there isn't a spot, PM me about it and I'll see what I can do.**

**5\. No Mary-Sues please! I do not take in absolutely-perfect-can-defeat-Natsu-with-a-flick-of-her/his-finger type of people!**

**6\. Three girls, three guys. So if you have a guy, YES PLEASE!**

**7\. Form must be completely filled out.**

**8\. Double space between sections. I don't like a jumbled mess of words.**

**9\. No one author can post more than one OC.**

**10\. Have fun creating them.**

**11\. _IF YOU DO NOT FOLLOW THESE, THEN I WILL NOT ACCEPT YOUR OC AND IGNORE YOUR SUBMISSION AND ACT LIKE ITS NOT EVEN__ THERE!_**

* * *

**These are the author characters that got in: **

**(Name-Slayer Magic-Author)**

**1\. **Hope Kiyoyama-Gemstone Dragon Slayer-Song of Hope

**2\. **Jack Stone-Water Dragon Slayer-Dragon-Penguin120

**3\. **Zed Bays-Coal Dragon Slayer-IdentityCrisis.03

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**


	2. The Circle of Dragon Kings

**Disclaimer: I think after this chapter I'll skip the disclaimers. I mean, we all know that I don't own this right? Well, more specifically, I don't own Fairy Tail. This story and its plot I do own. **

**Okay, I need three OCs for The Cult of the Dragon Kings! PLEASE send me some Dragon Slayers (those who haven't sent one) so that I can get to the plot of the story! I figured to get some in for the Cult, I will have to introduce the Kings -.-'**

**Enjoy!**

**Gray: Never!**

**Me: I wasn't talking to you, smart one! SLAYA CHOP! *chops with metal pole***

**Gray: ...**

**Me: I win!**

* * *

"Tundra!" called a man walking down a dark hallway. He wandered down another corridor, flinging the doors at the end of the passage wide open, an annoyed look on his face. The room before him is dark circular room with a tall thick pillar that reaches the halfway point to the ceiling, which is 30 feet above him. On the tall black marble pillar sits three elaborate chairs with silver trim and black cushions. A boy and a girl sat in their own chairs, conversing with each other. The girl looked down at him, eyes narrowing.

"What is it, Voltaire?"

Tundra Black, the first King, has white bangs pulled over to slightly cover her golden right eye. She has spiked up black hair and short white braids that fall in front of her ears. Her left eye is white, and she has a small cut on the left side of her bottom lip. Her ear rings are three long silver chains connected to a small hoop attacked to a silver stud with three cartilage piercings on both ears. Two black horizontal lines are tattooed under her eyes. She's slightly tall, standing around 5'9, with a lean runner's build. Her cheek rests against her fist as she sits relaxed in her chair, wearing a long black cape. Her shoulder down to her knuckles are covered in shining silver armor, her fingers adorned with black fingerless glove tips. Her upper bodice is covered with a black turtle neck exposing her midriff. She's wearing a silver plated battle skirt with black shorts underneath, her knee high black leather boots covered with silver guards.

"Tundra, Moonlight Shadows have decided to fight back."

Tundra's head tilted as she smirked, kind of in a taunting way. "Oh? Really? How do you know this?"

Voltaire gulped. "I traveled back in time so that I could have enough time to find a way into the mountain. I then listened to them as they talked inside their council room."

Tundra's face seemed to harden as her lips bent down into a frown. "Azazel, tell me, was that clever?"

"I would say so," said Azazel with a dark smirk. Azazel has only one name. He's the second king, with golden blond hair brushed back, a few loose strands falling between his perfect red eyes. He seemed to radiate, his radiance not just being evil, but something a bit more. His ears are slightly pointed,and he stands around 6'4 with a muscular build. He's wearing a black sleeveless shirt under a golden breast plate, leaving his upper arms bare except for his forearms, which are covered with golden gauntlets down to his fingertips. Golden hip guards adorn his waist, along with armor covering his legs and black leather boots. He's wearing black trousers underneath.

"So...you found a way into the mountain?" asked Tundra, seeming bored of the conversation. Voltaire nodded.

"They probably found the opening by now though so-"

"What do you mean opening?" raged Tundra, becoming enveloped in a dark aura. "Are you telling me you didn't find a way. You rather created one?!"

Voltaire gulped. "Y-Yes."

A black portal opened up beneath him. Voltaire slipped through and then another portal appeared before the two kings. Tundra frowned as Voltaire levitated in the air. Voltaire, the third king, with white shoulder length hair, green eyes, and tan skin gulped once more. He's wearing a blue robe with accents of silver armor on the shoulders, on his brown boots, and forearms. He's wearing black pants underneath.

"Now that wasn't smart," chuckled Azazel.

Tundra's frown deepened. "This is what I get for letting a Time Dragon Slayer get one of the top three spots." She scowled. "Pathetic. Zeref will not be happy with you."

"He's never happy," said Azazel.

"Voltaire, do you want punishment?"

Voltaire shook his head no. "No, Tundra, I only want to help!"

"Alerting Moonlight Shadows is NOT helping." She continued to scowl.

"Tundra," tsked Azazel. "You keep scowling like that and your pretty face will be stuck that way. Its not your fault your brother is pathetic."

Tundra eyed over her brother. "Voltaire, clean my room. If I find a speck of dust..."

Voltaire gulped. "Just drop me off and I'll get it done." He smiled. "I will. Don't worry."

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood. Before you go, we need to talk about the current situation." Voltaire floated over to the rightmost seat next to Tundra.

"Very well, sister. What is it you would primarily like to talk about."

"How Sakura knew," she mumbled, leaning against the chair.

"She is the Cosmic Dragon Slayer. She talks to the stars."

Tundra cursed under her breath. "That woman makes everything difficult. We need to take her out first. What do you think, Azazel?"

"I think you're right. She possess a grave threat. Not to mention those other Slayers."

"The Council of Five or their soldiers?" asked Voltaire. "They have quite a few. They're also planning on gathering the other seven Dragon Slayers."

"Tch. In no time they'll out number us," said Tundra with a sneer.

"I say we recruit the Poison Dragon Slayer. He doesn't have a love for the other Slayers," optioned Voltaire.

"That's the best idea you've had yet," teased Azazel with a smirk. "I personally think that Thunder Dragon Slayer will pose a problem. What do you think, Tundra?"

Tundra was silent. She slowly shook her head, gold and white eyes narrowing. "He's dedicated to Fairy Tail. Knowing Sakura, they'll be the first she'll go to. Plus, they have four Slayers. No doubt they'll seek God Slayers as well."

"Do we know any? Zancrow's already dead. There's the Black Lightning and Sky God Slayers," optioned Voltaire.

"It doesn't matter. They think they're gods. Mongrels," muttered Azazel. Tundra smirked.

"We'll have to kill the other ones. Voltaire, retrieve the Poison Dragon Slayer. Castiel will most likely be the one to go. Azazel, go to Sabertooth. I will go to Fairy Tail. We will bring along some others as well. Prepare!"

Voltaire was about to run off when a portal opened beneath him and he fell through screaming.

"That wretch was about to skip cleaning your room," smirked Azazel. "You sure do have a way getting him places. Especially dirty ones, neat freak."

"What can I say? It helps when you control space." She was silent. "I'm reporting to Zeref. He'll be happy with these developments."

"Don't die," said Azazel, leaning down to give Tundra a brief kiss. Tundra smirked.

"It will be difficult even for him. Good luck, Zazel."

In a flash, Tundra disappeared. Azazel leaned back. Sabertooth, eh? He smirked, flashing his pointed teeth. Those two Slayers won't stand a chance.

* * *

**Those are the Kings, my lovelies! Tundra isn't very nice, is she? Well, she never was.  
**

**Oo-tay! Send some in! I need three to get the story rolling! Here's the form for those of you who don't want to go back to the first chapter just for the form. And have a great day or night!  
**

* * *

**Eyeless Jack**_**: The form:  
**_

Name:

Nicknames:

Age:

Gender:

Dragon Element:

Moonlight Shadows or The Cult of Kings (there's only room for the Kings now. Sorry):

Personality:

Appearance:

Outfit (casual):

Outfit (second casual):

Outfit (formal):

Outfit (training):

Outfit (battle):

Pajamas:

Swimwear:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Abilities:

Weapons (optional):

Dragon's Name:

Spells (I don't care how much you use, just PLEASE keep it to a minimum to keep this fair. Some may have more than others):

History:

Flaws/Fears:

Other:

* * *

**Rules of Doom:  
**

**Sorry its long. But I like long specific stuff. Okay, Rules of Doom!**

**1\. Must be review. But if you REALLY want to send it through PM, then you may do so. **

**2\. I am only accepting specific detailed OCs.**

**3\. No guest submissions. You can review, just not send in an OC.**

**4\. I am only taking in six. If you are late and there isn't a spot, PM me about it and I'll see what I can do.**

**5\. No Mary-Sues please! I do not take in absolutely-perfect-can-defeat-Natsu-with-a-flick-of-her/his-finger type of people! This also applies to appearance!  
**

**6\. Three girls, three guys. So if you have a guy, YES PLEASE!**

**7\. Form must be completely filled out.**

**8\. Double space between sections. I don't like a jumbled mess of words.**

**9\. No one author can post more than one OC.**

**10\. Have fun creating them.**

**11\. _IF YOU DO NOT FOLLOW THESE, THEN I WILL NOT ACCEPT YOUR OC AND IGNORE YOUR SUBMISSION AND ACT LIKE ITS NOT EVEN__ THERE!_**

* * *

**These are the author characters that got in: **

**(Name-Slayer Magic-Author)**

**1\. **Hope Kiyoyama-Gemstone Dragon Slayer-Song of Hope

**2\. **Jack Stone-Water Dragon Slayer-Dragon-Penguin120

**3\. **Zed Bays-Coal Dragon Slayer-IdentityCrisis.03

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**


End file.
